The Starburst Game
by c-dog
Summary: One shot, fluff, IYKA.. Kagome brings a new type of pastime to te feudal era and everyone tries 'The Starburst Game' which tells you if you're a good kisser or not. Several characters get some rather unexpected results... read to find out!


AN: Hey guys, I hope you like fluff cuz that seems to be the only thing I know how to write... I don't think I've ever written a story without fluff, and this one is no exception! Read and please review! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Starburst!  
  
The Starburst Game  
  
"See Sango? Just like this." Kagome explained as she popped a still wrapped starburst into her mouth. Sango silently watched the miko who, for some strange reason or another yet to be revealed, was bent on removing the wrapper of a candy in her mouth using only her tongue. Though confused, the demon exterminator also found herself amused by the determined look on her friend's face. About thirty seconds after she started, Kagome grinned and pulled the paper formerly wrapping the candy out of her mouth.  
  
"Ha! I'm getting better! Wanna try, Sango-chan?" she asked sweetly, still proud of the seemingly useless talent she had acquired as of late.  
  
"Um... I guess... What's the point, though, Kagome-chan? I don't see why it matters." Sango told her questioningly.  
  
"I'll tell you after you finish," Kagome answered slyly slipping the taijiya a piece of candy, "Just try to take the wrapper off like I showed you."  
  
Sango complied, finding the task to be more difficult than she had originally thought. 'I've gotta go faster...' When she pulled the wrapper from her mouth, Kagome smiled at her and cheered, "Go Sango! It only took you about thirty five seconds! That's pretty good, especially for a first try!"  
  
"What does it mean, Kagome?" the demon slayer asked, not nearly as excited as her friend.  
  
"This is just a trick I read about in a magazine from my time That lets you know whether or not you're a good kisser." Kagome grinned.  
  
Sango blushed to her roots before replying, "Why would you want to know such a thing, Kagome-chan?" One could easily tell that she was failing at hiding the flush that was taking her cheeks captive.  
  
"Oh come on, Sango! You can't tell me that you weren't curious..." she giggled in response.  
  
"Well, maybe a little..." she whispered, blushing even more at her confession.  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard a faint giggle making it's way toward the hut. 'Looks like they're back from the hot springs.' the hanyou mused. He had been sleeping lightly in the hut while the girls were gone; it was the first hour of rest that he had received in the last few days. It seemed that lately he was having a hard time getting to sleep, let alone maintaining the peaceful state. Night, after all, was the time when his thoughts bombarded him, fighting against and breaking free from the restraint he held them under during the day. He had to be on his toes during the day lest some youkai catch him off guard and take advantage of his distraction.   
  
As the girls of the shikon hunting group neared the hut, Inuyasha could hear Kagome laughing softly at a comment made by Sango that he didn't catch. He loved the way she laughed, not that he'd ever tell that to her, mind you. 'Feh, I'm going soft, I know it,' he huffed silently.   
  
As the girls entered the hut their eyes immediately landed on the half-demon before them. Suddenly Sango smirked as if she held an inside joke that no one else would understand.  
  
"Kagome-chan, why don't we let Inuyasha try?" she asked smugly.  
  
"Uh... um... no, Sango, I don't think that's a good idea..." she blushed bashfully.  
  
"Try wh-?" Inuyasha attempted to ask before being cut off.  
  
"It's nothing... really... don't worry about it," the miko answered hastily.  
  
"Feh, it's probably something stupid, anyways..." Inuyasha scoffed as he turned his back to her. 'This always works. In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1-'  
  
"What?! Here Inuyasha," Kagome forced as she dug into her pocket for a piece to test the half-demon with, "Unwrap this candy in your mouth using only your tongue as fast as you can."   
  
He shrugged and began as Kagome smirked at the thought of embarrassing the overly cocky hanyou. Several seconds after she started to plot his downfall, however, she felt a tap at her shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" she asked roughly, not happy to be shaken from her malicious thoughts.  
  
"What do I do when I'm done?"   
  
"When you're done? You jus- What?! You're done already? But that was only, like, FIVE seconds!" she sputtered. 'How could anyone finish that fast?!'  
  
"Um... is that bad?" he asked while holding up the discarded wrapper.  
  
"No, I mean...I, um... for a walk... bye!" Kagome muttered before walking briskly through the door. The hut was left silent for a few meager seconds before-  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHA! THE LOOK ON HER FACE WAS PRICELESS! Oh my god... HAHAHAHAHHA I'll never forget that!" Sango laughed loudly. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head in reaction to the loud noise and glared at the slayer.  
  
"Would you shut up already?! You're killing my ears over here!"  
  
"Oh, *giggle* sorry Inu*snort*yasha!" the taijiya chuckled, still smirking at Kagome's reaction.  
  
"What the hell is so funny anyways?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"That thing Kagome just had you do was a test. It lets you know how good of a kisser you are. It took her at least thirty seconds to unwrap hers!" Sango laughed again, unable to hold in her delectation of the situation any longer.  
  
"Wh- ......" and with that, the incredibly embarrassed half-demon fled from the hut.  
  
"Hmmm? Wonder what his problem is?"  
  
**  
  
Miroku sauntered down the well-worn path that led to the god tree with an idiotic grin on his face. 'Oh, Miroku, you are so good...' he thought to himself. Coming to a stop under the freakishly large landmark, the monk raised his eyes to the branches hidden behind the emerald leaves in hopes of finding a certain someone.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
From somewhere above him the monk heard something that sounded suspiciously like "Feh" and grinned to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha? Come down, it's time for dinner," Miroku stated. When no response came, he added, "It's ramen."   
  
No further explanation or coaxing was needed.  
  
"Feh, what are you smiling about, monk?" Inuyasha demanded as the two made their way back to the village.  
  
"I just did a test that Sango told me about that informs one as to whether or not he is a good kisser and finished in a little under a minute!" he proudly declared.  
  
The only retort he received was a snort.  
  
'What's so funny? Sango seemed to barely be holding in her laughter when I finished as well.'  
  
**  
  
Dinner was awkwardly silent and for two of the group, a little unnerving. The only member of the group who didn't understand why tension was abounding was Shippou, who had been busy playing with Kirara at the river throughout the day.  
  
"Well, I'm finished. I'll just be... outside." Kagome practically whispered as she set her bowl down and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome-" Sango started.  
  
"I'll get her, Sango." Inuyasha said before following the girl outside. He found her sitting on a hill staring at the sunset.  
  
'How beautiful...' Kagome reflected as she watched the clouds fade from a striking tangerine to a mellow rose while the sun fell.   
  
"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly.  
  
Though she jumped at his unexpected arrival, the miko found her voice and replied. "Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
He sat by her cautiously and when he found no sign of her disapproval, looked at her before breathing a low, "Sorry."  
  
At once, she shot up to look at him and said, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"B-but, why? You didn't do anything, Inuyasha." she replied hastily.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that test thing. It made you uncomfortable. Hanyous shouldn't play human games anyways..." He tried to sound strong, yet the sadness seemed to seep into every word that he uttered.  
  
Kagome was shocked to say the least. "What are you talking about?! Just because you're hanyou... God Inuyasha, how can you think so lowly of me?!" she nearly screeched. She only vaguely noticed the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
That was not the kind of reaction that the hanyou was expecting.  
  
"W-what are you talking about? I don't think lowly of you!" he added instantly.  
  
"Well you have to think I'm one hell of a shallow person to say that just because you're hanyou means you can't do some stupid kissing quiz! Honestly, why can't people from your time just accept the fact that just because someone is different doesn't mean that they're any less important or significant?! The ignorance here is suffocating..." she seethed as she looked up at the half-demon that she had come to love.  
  
He knew that she accepted him. She made it perfectly clear everyday that she held no grudge against him for being hanyou. Kagome had even once told him that she secretly wished to be a half-demon herself, that she was jealous of his heritage and strength.  
  
"B-but -" he tried to say.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I just got kind of embarrassed when you did so well... not that I haven't thought about kissing you before..." As soon as she realized what had slipped from between her lips, Kagome immediately slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at him in shock. 'Did I just... OH DAMNIT!'  
  
Euphoria was too weak of a word to explain what Inuyasha was experiencing. Bliss? Elation? Complete and utter joy? They all paled in comparison to the feelings swelling and pulsing throughout his body upon hearing Kagome's little confession.  
  
"You've thought about kissing me before?" he questioned meekly.  
  
'Well, good job, Kagome. Now he's going to tell you that it could never happen... that he doesn't feel the same way.' She slowly nodded, never breaking their intense gaze the two held.  
  
"And I thought that I was the only one." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
When Kagome realized that her jaw was hanging open, she quickly shut it and visibly gulped. "Yo-you do too?!"  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha whispered before placing a finger under her chin and lifting her face to his. Kagome melted as his lips gently brushed against hers and she knew that she would be expecting many more of these in the near future. If he didn't want to cooperate, then tough, because whether he liked it or not, she was going to kiss him again.  
  
He reluctantly pulled away, pulling a whimper from the young girl, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."   
  
She grinned before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her to lie next to her on the grass. Without hesitation, Kagome dragged him into a more passionate kiss, exploring his mouth with her tongue, extracting a moan from the hanyou she loved.   
  
'Thank you so much Tokyo Teen magazine!'   
  
**  
  
AN: Haha cute, ne? Hope you liked it! You can never have too much Kag/Inu fluff. I don't care what anyone says. Review please! 


End file.
